


Red Fraser, Brown Fraser

by suspiciousteapot



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie ficlets [11]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Glasgow AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frasers' interpretation of 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'</p><p>So go see your dentists after this, folks, cause it’s so sweet it’ll give you cavities. In illustration, generously allowing me to play in her Modern Glasgow sandbox and reading an excerpt, Mod Gotham commented: “Oh look, I just vomited a rainbow as a unicorn flew by.” So enjoy the cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Fraser, Brown Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated :)

Bree howled as her knight figurine was unseated with Faith’s red jouster.

Claire reluctantly shifted out of Jamie’s arms and stretched, both trying to suppress laughter at their younger daughter’s despair. “All right, that was the last round, darlings. You know what that means…”

Two pairs of large, eyes - one set blue, one gold - turned their way. “No!”

Jamie grinned. “Bedtime for Frasers!”

“Then Da and Mama bedtime too!” Bree protested, her pout turning into a broad grin accompanied by a loud shriek of joy as her father picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, pretending to groan and stagger under the weight. While Bree certainly had more baby fat than her elder sister, Jamie tossed her around as easily as he would an actual potato. But pretending she was a substantial weight caused Bree to laugh like nothing save her Mama’s raspberries, so it had become a nightly ritual.  

“Ach, it’s only bedtime for the wee Frasers, a leanbh!”

Claire, picking up Faith and carefully balancing her to the side of her almost 9-month pregnant belly, raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Well, darling, I think Bree’s got a point. Big Frasers need bed too, after all.” She commented lightly, pressing a kiss to Faith’s curls as her daughter’s tiny arms secured themselves around her neck.

Jamie gently tossed his tomato-bright potato on the colourful bedspread of the girls’ shared room, to her great delight. Claire gently tucked her dozing cargo in on the opposite side.  

“Aye, bed.” He agreed, squeezing behind her to reach to reach the shelf of children’s books, adding in a low murmur. “But not to sleep.”  

Rolling her eyes at him, Claire settled in on Bree’s side, circling an arm around the squirming, not-at-all sleepy toddler. Faith helpfully scooched closer to her mother and sister to make room for her father.

Turning on the bedside lap, Jamie joined his little family.

“Do ye want to try yer reading, Faith?” He asked his quieter daughter as he settled her in his lap. At three, Faith was already making some headway with simple words, and she knew this book well.

“One Fraser, Two Frasers, Red Fraser, Brown Fraser,” Faith read proudly.

“Me!” Bree exclaimed, pointing at the red fish she’d decorated with what was clearly - she had explained several weeks beforehand - a blanket - arisaid, Da corrected - like Grandma Fraser wore in the pictures.

Batting her sister’s hand away unceremoniously, prompting gentle scolds from her parents, Faith continued.

–

“ - Brown Fraser, Curly Fraser - Willie, no chewing!” Faith reprimanded her little brother as he took advantage of his place of honour in the centre of the bed to make a midnight snack of their bedtime book.

He pouted momentarily after the brief skirmish to disengage his mouth from the now-soggy pages, but quieted as his mother petted his hair and they all settled back in to resume their nautical narrative.

–

“Une Fraser, Deux Frasers, Fraser Rousse, Fraser Brune, Fraser Frisé”

“Et Fraser Français!” added Bree, who had already shown herself to be quite adept at languages during their trip to France.

“Write!” Willie agreed, flopping over his father in an attempt to grab the coloured crayon on the bedside table.

Fergus was remarkably good at reading through teary eyes, Claire noticed,  and the smile he gave her when he penciled his name on the last page and she squeezed his shoulder in approval would stay with her forever.

–

By the time Julia surprised them all - prompting Bree to add a lovely blond fish to the title page, which later acquired a shovel and Tilley hat - the whole book was decorated and edited. Here an old fish was substituted for a beard fish in honour of Uncle Murtagh, there a fat fish for a Fitz fish. A catfish for Adso, and a seahorse (with a mane, of course) for Donas. Some were Murray fish, and some were Beauchamp fish. This was a doctor fish and that was a printer fish.

And by the end of the story, without fail, all the small Fraser fish were sleeping fish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
